syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
February 14
1920 Syracuse Herald- Syracuse Team Cancels Contest Here Next Week Ogdensburg Five Unable To Bring Regular Lineup Tuesday For the first time this season, the All-Syracuse basketball quintet will be without a game next week. The locals were scheduled to play the Company I team of Ogdensburg Tuesday night at the Alhambra, but the game was canceled by the local management when it was learned that the Northern New York five could not bring their regular lineup. All-Syracuse’s next game will probably be with the Orioles of Buffalo at the State Armory on February 25. It is expected that arrangements for the game will be made within a few days. Syracuse Journal- All-Syracuse Five Cancels One Game The All-Syracuse basketball team will not play any games at home next week. The contest scheduled for next Tuesday with Ogdensburg was cancelled yesterday owing to the fact that the Northern New York champions found it impossible to bring their regular players to this city on that date. The next game for All-Syracuse in this city probably will be with the Buffalo Orioles. Negotiations are now pending for the contest which will be played at the State Armory on Feb. 25 providing the arrangements can be made. 1947 Syracuse Herald Journal- McDermott And Mikan Lead Chicago Gears Past Nats Set Shot Ace Thrills Big Crowd Here; Tallies 8 Baskets From All Angles Bobby McDermott and George Mikan lived up to advance billing as the driving Chicago Gears, battling desperately for a spot in the playoffs, outclassed the Syracuse Nats in the second half last night to gain a 61-50 decision before a turnaway crowd at the Jefferson St. armory. Mikan tallied seven baskets and four fouls for 18 points to lead all scorers, but it was McDermott’s all-around floor play and excellent set shooting that thrilled the fans. Bobby made good on six set shots from far out and added two baskets from close range to account for 16 Chicago points, and he was instrumental in breaking up the Syracuse attack on several occasions. For the first half Syracuse managed to play on even terms with the visitors as the Nats took the lead on three different occasions and deadlocked the score eight times. McDermott started the game off at a face pace with a long steve after only 15 seconds of play and by the end of the first period the score was knotted at 17 each. Mike Novak went out of the game for a spell after his fourth foul early in the second period, and was replaced by John Gee and the elongated Syracusan gave one of his best performances of the season during the second period. Two baskets by Mikan and one by Szukula just before the half ended put Chicago ahead at half by a 29 to 28 score. Nelmark put Syracuse in the lead, 30-29, but Mikan offset it with a pivot shot. Chaney dropped in a two-pointer and Syracuse was ahead for the last time after three minutes of the second half had elapsed. Woody Morris put Chicago ahead to stay with two quick baskets and from that point on the Gears were in complete command. Chicago steadily increased its lead 49 to 37 at the end of the third period on fine defensive play which made Syracuse shoot from outside, a task at which it was woefully weak, and then controlled the ball off the backboards. After four minutes of the final quarter the Gears margin reached its highest point and found them leading 56 to 41 when McDermott and Mikan decided to take a rest on the bench. Despite the stalling tactics employed by the visitors Syracuse began to cut into the margin and reached a point where it trailed by 57-50 with two minutes and 15 seconds remaining to be played. Here McDermott, who had seen his quint blow a 10-point lead over Toledo the night before, decided that he and Mikan should return and once again the Gears began to pull away. Immediately following the contest Chicago left for its home city to play the sixth game in as many nights as it faces Toledo in the Windy City tonight. Only nine more games remain on the Gears schedule and the team now trails fourth place Sheboygan by .020 percentage points. SYRACUSE: Chaney, f (4-2-10), Rizzo, f (1-3-5), McCahan, f (0-0-0), Novak, c (4-2-10), Gee, c (1-1-3), Meehan, g (5-2-12), Sharkey, g (1-0-2), Dugger, g (0-0-0), Nelmark, g (2-0-4), Nugent, g (2-0-4) TOTALS (20-10-50). CHICAGO: Patrick, f (1-0-3), Brookfield, f (1-0-2), Calihan, f (2-2-6), Morris, f (3-2-8), Mikan, c (7-4-18), Ratkovicz, c (1-0-2), McDermott, g (8-0-16), Triptow, g (1-0-2), Szukala, g (2-0-4), Stoefen, g (0-1-1) TOTALS (26-9-61). Score at half time- Chicago 29, Syracuse 28. Free throws missed- Syracuse: Chaney, Nugent 2, McCahan, Novak, Meehan, Nelmark. Chicago: Triptow 3, Ratkovicz 2, Patrick, Szukala, Calihan, Mikan 3, Morris, McDermott 2. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:February 14 Category:Calihan Category:Chaney Category:Dugger Category:Gee Category:McCahan Category:Meehan Category:Nelmark Category:Novak Category:Nugent Category:Ratkovicz Category:Rizzo Category:Sharkey